


Community

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [32]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Community - Freeform, Gen, Self-Insert, Thank You Respawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Path is nervous when an unknown assailant attacked during an event. He meets some fans.OrOne more piece for #31DaysOfApex for Day 32: Community, where some people get to meet Path and Caustic.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Kudos: 14





	Community

**Author's Note:**

> Self-insert of me and my boyfriend meeting a pair of our favorite Legends.

Path was messing around with his hands, finding comfort in the familiarity. He barely noticed the figure leaning on the ledge next to him as he soothed himself.

“Hey uh, Path? Buddy? Are you good? You wanna head back?” It was Mirage, the trickster clearing his throat as he spoke. If only Path could smile, but all he had was his screen.

“I’m good, I’ll be returning soon, friend. I think I just needed to go out to calm down for a bit.”

“Okay, alright, cool! Just so you know, we got your back, if you ever need us.” He placed a hand on the scout’s back, Path inwardly smiling.

“Thank you, I needed that.” He gave a tilted smile to the trickster. Mirage knew something was going through the other’s head, he just couldn’t bring himself to pry them open so he grinned back, nodding before he got up and left for the function.

What Path had thought was going to be a good day, took a turn for the worse when an unknown assailant crashed the party. It was none of the Legends, that much was known as everyone had settled in their assigned seats in the front. The attacker had specifically targeted the crowd first before trying to move in on the VIP. The Legends quickly moved into action, warding off the attacker and protecting the bystanders but the damage was already done. A few of the guests were scared off, unsure of their safety even with the immediate increase to security. 

Path felt his joints heave, as if a sigh was leaving his body. Even he felt on edge, worried about the people in the crowd and hoping that none of them had lost their hope in the Legends. 

"MRVN? I hate to be the bearer of bad news but a few personages wish to speak to you." He jumped upon hearing the voice, it was Caustic. Though the others told the scout to be wary of the doctor, Path couldn’t help himself but be interested in what the man had to offer.

"Really?" Caustic noted the change in the scout’s usual cheery tone. It was slight, but it was there even as the MRVN turned his head to peer at the doctor.

"Yes. Actually, they want a word from us both." Path seemed to cheer up slightly at the proposition, it wasn’t every day Caustic allowed the other Legends to accompany him with his greetings. 

The doctor held out a hand for the scout to hold, Path unsure of what to do as he glanced at the offered hand and back to its owner. Caustic chuckled as he assured the scout there was no ill intent with a gesture of his head. As Path grabbed hold, Caustic should’ve known better than to offer a helping hand to a near half-ton robot as he dug his heels into the concrete. He grunted as the MRVN stood, swearing under his breath.

“Who are these people that we’re meeting?”

“You’ll see soon enough.” Caustic held the door open for the MRVN to go through, the bright fluorescent lighting flooded Path’s optics as they refocused on the environment. 

The doctor was leading the scout to the greeting tables where a large crowd was gathered. As they were passing behind the tables, the other Legends greeted Path as he made his way down. They were worried for him, so they found it odd that the doctor had volunteered to usher him in. Path could see that there were two people standing before a set of empty tables that he could only assume are his and Caustic’s seats. He heard a tiny squeal coming from the smaller human.

"It's Pathfinder!" He waved as they were in view.

"Pathfinder, this is Tyler and Michelle. The female is a dear fan of yours." Caustic introduced before addressing the other individual.

"I love you so much, Path! You’re one of my favorite Legends out of the whole roster. Your optimism and enthusiasm really helped me out of a rough time and it showed me what it's like to have another thing we enjoy together. The Apex Games really opened a whole other world of opportunities and I want to thank you for making it happen." Path couldn't control the bubbling feeling rising in his chassis.

"Thank you, friend! I wouldn't be here now if it weren't for people like you. I do hope I make everyone proud!"

"Oh Path, you already do." She gave a soft smile as they continued talking. She had given him a gift, a small Nessie plushie that she had made in his image. He was so ecstatic about the toy that he didn’t even notice things were slowing down as a representative went on stage and started the event.

“Welcome, to The Outlands Award Show!”

**Author's Note:**

> My goodness! I made it here! It's been a long ride and I'm so proud of everyone who participated or even just observed, you guys are what made us be driven to do what we do. This is more of a self-indulgent but only to the point where I just wanted to let y'all know, I'm so thankful for this community. All the love and outpouring support, it means everything to me and I'm sure a few others too. I'm on Twitter if you guys ever wanna talk about anything! @Queen_Blind  
> I love all of the feedback! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed! 🥰 This is the end of the 31 Days for 2020! I'll be trying to release a new work tomorrow, I can't wait to share it.


End file.
